slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake
Blake Is the Main Protagonist of His story. He was a Great Survivor = Appearance He is a Blue teletubbie with an Rhombus-like antenna on top of his head In his first form ,He is Bloody and lacks his left ear along with black eyes and green pupils In his second form, he is now completely different from his first phrase, he has less blood,the blood remain on him has turn green. his head has seperated with green drools. Blake has squid arms and has a darker shade face with black eyes and green pupils. Weridly, He still lacks his left ear In his final form, Blake is now larger, same size as Po's final form and similar appearance. He has 2 spiky legs and 2 spiky arms, unlike The second form where Blake's arm was squid tentacles, with blood on them.Blake's guts is now bigger and thin,exposing rips. Blake's head has similar appearance, being seperated from the head to the jaw, unlike the second form, Blake's head has two jaw bones like stand at each side, Blake's Face color has now change to light blue and his mouth darted a drooling green goo. Every single form has still keep the rhombus antenna Behavior In his infected state, He threats the''' Woods' He Starts at the Blood around the trees and would wander around custards,If the player gets spot by Blake,He will chase the player. He will go back to the custard that he wandered if he lose track of the player In the Story mode, He Wander around. The player must escape to the Main Land before being caught by Blake If the Players Caught, He/She will Start all over He threats the lab in his second form He starts at the operation room and wander at any custard He also spots the player, doing so would be hard to lose track of, due to being fast. In the his last form, he threats the dessert Blake wander at any custard and spot the player, doing so will be too hard, due to being faster than his second form. In the survival mode, he will attack other players with his power, being the most hardest to kill final boss Backstory Main Story: Blake's Story '' Blake seems to be a military, He worked with other militarys. He had died lately and ate an Werid custard He was cursed at the lab He went outside to infect others Trivia * Blake is Fearless * Blake was going to threat the Forest, But it was Scrapped,Anyway it wasn't even meant for him to "Threat" ** He seems to lost his intelligence, Seen in his story * His Final form , He is similar to Po's Final form. * He was a blue worker but it change to being a "military" * Blake's Name meaning is Black and Son of Lake * Blake's Curse can take alots of damage * Blake was going to be cyan but there was a Teletubby that is Cyan Also see's Blake's Story Gallery Blake Teletubbie Oc Render.png Blake Slendytubbie Phrase 1 oc Render.png Blake Slendytubbie Phrase 2 oc Render.png Category:BlakeGuy210 's OC Category:Infected Category:Teletubbies Category:Slendytubbies Category:Male